Hanami
by AXJ
Summary: Los ingenuos plebeyos hechizados por la belleza de la reina no pudieron apartar la mirada, despertando los celos del rey. Karasuno está en festival, y accidentalmente Hinata viste una yukata de mujer, gatillando el instinto asesino de cierto pelinegro que no puede tragarse sus celos. ¿Qué serás capaz de hacer el rey para proteger a su doncella?


Ya todos se encontraban lejos del colegio, las luces de las calles alumbraban el festival que se llevaba a cabo cerca de allí, por supuesto los más emocionados fueron los primeros en hablar.

Vamos! Yo quiero ir ¿podemos capitán? – dijo Hinata.

Nos hará bien un relajo- le secundo el líbero.

Daichi miró a Suga en busca de su aprobación y este asintió dándoles alegría a los pequeños de karasuno.

Tanaka y Nishinoya fueron los primeros en correr hacia el lugar haciendo que parecieran subnormales, seguido de Hinata y los demás integrantes que no demostraban gran emoción.

Hay muchas chicas lindas, es nuestra oportunidad- dijo el Senpai de cabeza rapada.

Esperen! Llamó Nishinoya reteniéndolos en la entrada. Y llamando la atención de todos. Mirándolos de pies a cabeza continuó:

Nuestras ropas. Todos están en yukatas. A pesar de nuestro encanto, si queremos tener éxito no podemos desentonar.

Hinata afirmó con ojos brillantes maravillado por la sabiduría de su senpai.

Y seguido de Tanaka, los tres corrieron a la tienda de yukatas.

Kageyama cerró los ojos desganado ante tal estupidez, todavía no entendía porque los acompañaba. Quería irse de allí, pero sus pies siempre se negaban a alejarse del pelinaranja.

Después de unos minutos, salieron Tanaka, Yuu y Asahi, vestidos con unas tradicionales yukatas ajustadas a sus caderas, las cuales acentuaban su encanto japonés.

¿Cómo me veo? - Preguntaba alardeando de su ropa el líbero.

Este…ugh…- decía apenado Asahi

Los hombres llegaron- afirmó Tanaka rebosando confianza como siempre.

Kageyama los miraba buscando una cabellera naranja entre ellos.

-¿También quieres Kageyama? preguntó Nishinoya.

\- No - dijo secamente mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro.

\- jajajjajajaj…se reían tsukihima y Yamaguchi ante la respuesta aburrida del pelinegro.

\- Este iría con ropa deportiva a una cita- dijo el rubio en un intento de molestar al rey, pero este lo ignoró inmerso en su tarea.

\- ¿Y Hinata? - Preguntó deliberadamente en un tono despreocupado mirando hacia otro lado.

\- ¿estás preocupado por él? - respondió en sonrisas tanaka.

Unos pasos captaron la atención del grupo.

Yo…Tanaka-senpai, ¿esto no es lo que usan las chicas?- soltó un tímido y avergonzado Hinata.

Te ves adorable- le animó el capitán.

Y es que de verdad Hinata se veía hermoso, vestía una yukata de degradado verde desde los hombros hasta azul en sus pies, adornado con pequeñas flores de girasol, esparcidas en el diseño. Su pelo fue recogido en un moño ladeado, complementado con una extensión de cabello del mismo color. Lucía tan lindo como una chica.

_Por eso ser reían tanto mientras se cambiaban_ \- pensó el armador pelinegro

Perdón, los de hombre se habían agotado- se disculpaba el menor.

Tsukihima, dejar de hacer fotos! Amenazó el armador de primer año.

Y sin pensarlo miró a Hinata, sus oscuros ojos azules observaron a su compañero, ruborizándose al instante giró su cabeza tan rápido como pudo.

Hinata apenas podía ver el perfil del moreno. Kageyama volteó la mirada apenas sus ojos hicieron contacto.

Caminó hacia él, levantándolo con la mirada.

Estás aguantando la risa ¿cierto?

– Adelante ríete- le retó a un palmo de distancia.

No, lo haré. No quieres que lo haga ¿cierto? -Respondió un poco nervioso por la cercanía.

Mmmmm…..eso no me hace sentir mejor -Decía el pelinaranjo evidentemente feliz ante la respuesta de su compañero.

Ryu y Yuu corrían hacia el festival perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Esperen! - Gritaba Daichi seguido por Sugawara, quién les advirtió a los nuevos.

No se comporten como ellos-.

El dúo explosivo asintió obedientemente.

Hinata! Kageyama! ¿probemos este? - Les invitaba Yamaguchi.

EL juego de botar las latas con una pelota, no le parecía una gran atracción al pelinegro pero avanzó hacia ellos de todas formas.

Eres pésimo! - Le recalcaba el rubio picando a Hinata.

No es tan fácil! - Gritaba frustrado ante sus intentos fallidos.

Maldición! Kageyama, vamos! -Ordenó al pelinegro a unirse al juego.

No lo digas como si fuera un perro- replico el armador, tomando la pelota entra sus manos.

No sabía que el rey le gustara un juego de plebeyos- exclamó al aire el bloqueador.

Esa provocación fue directa hacia la paciencia de Kageyama, cabreándolo bastante.

Tiró la pelota con tanta fuerza que boto todas las latas que quedaban, ganando un premio.

¿Qué te pareció eso ah!? - Le respondió orgulloso.

Jajaaajajajaj - reía su compañero ante la actitud del rey.

-No me gusta-

\- No lo quiero - repetía el pelinegro ante los premios que le ofrecía el dueño de la tienda.

\- ¿Hinata quieres algo?

El llavero - respondió rápidamente.

Gracias, Kageyama - dijo cuando tuvo el llavero en sus manos.

Parecen novios! - Molestó el rubio una vez más.

Jajjaja - le apoyaba Yamaguchi.

Eh! Exclamaron al mismo tiempo mirando a sus compañeros.

Miraron a todos lados, y no había rastros de Tsukihima o Yamaguchi de un momento a otro desaparecieron.

Kageyama no le dio importancia, era mejor para él no tener que soportar las burlas de esos dos.

Hinata casi desaparece también.

Mira Kageyama, takoyaki! -Gritó emocionado y corrió al puesto.

El pelinaranja miraba el mostrador, los diferentes sabores que ofrecían, indeciso colocó un dedo en sus labios.

Un rubio alto miraba todo desde lejos.

Los ingenuos plebeyos hechizados por la belleza de la reina no pudieron apartar la mirada, despertando los celos del rey.

Qué dices, Tsukki?

Nada, vámonos! Y la pareja abandonó lugar.

Mira es completamente mi tipo- dijo un chico castaño.

Ve a hablarle! No dejes que se escape es hermosa- le animaba su amigo peliverde.

El pelinegro miró los dueños de aquellos comentarios, tres tipos frente a él hablaban de una chica, no le hubiera importado para nada, pero no hablaban de una chica precisamente, sino que estaban hablando de Hinata.

Lo que hizo que se le apretará el estómago de rabia, y sin entender porque caminó apresuradamente hacia el pelinaranja.

Ya es suficiente. Volvamos! - dijo tomando a Hinata por los hombros y sacándolo de allí.

Ehh? Por qué tan de repente? -Se quejó el menor al tiempo que era arrastrado por Kageyama.

Mientras se alejaban Tobio, volteó hacia ellos, descuartizándolos con la mirada, había fruncido el ceño más de lo habitual intimidando a los tres chicos de una pasada, ellos pudieron ver un aura maligna saliendo del pelinegro, haciéndolos desistir por completo de cualquier intento.

-su novio es muy aterrador- susurró uno.

El armador escuchó y pensó: _Mejor que se acostumbren_

El pelinegro sonrió victoriosamente. Já nadie nunca tendría a Hinata. Él era suyo. Los ojos del pelinaranjo mirándolo atrajeron su atención.

-Quiero takoyaki! -reclamó alzando los brazos en protesta. Pero los brazos no fue lo único que se alzó, su pie chocó con una piedra y por poco cae al piso sino hubiera sido por Kageyama que lo sujetó estaría comiendo tierra.

El pelinaranja estaba por protestar hasta que se dio cuenta que los brazos de su compañero lo tenían por la cintura en una posición muy vergonzosa.

Giro en busca de su libertad, sin embargo no predijo que si Kageyama estaba a sus espaldas la distancia entre sus rostros sería escasa, muy escasa casi mínima, estaban tan cerca que pudo perderse en esos hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban con intensidad. Siempre había encontrado apuesto al armador, y ahora podía apreciar todo su encanto con lujo de detalles.

Kageyama miró a Hinata la proximidad era reducida y la belleza del pelinaranja deslumbraba a su alrededor.

Los ojos miel de Shoyo se estrellaron con los suyos, su corazón saltó una vez, y para su suerte una serie de saltos le siguieron al primero. Los latidos se habían colados hasta sus oídos, estaba seguro que Hinata podría oírlos y sin poder soportar el miedo a ser descubierto lo soltó de repente, dejando que el menor se cayera al piso.

Idiota! - Le insultó desde el suelo. Para su sorpresa el pelinegro salió corriendo sin dejarlo con más opción que seguirlo.

Ah -se quejaba por el esfuerzo hecho.

Corres muy rápido

Estúpido Hinata! Ya tuve suficiente! -Gritó sobresaltado.

El aludido lo miraba expectante.

Desde que te vistieron así me he sentido extraño, me siento incomodo contigo. Unos tipos estaban mirándote, y sonreías como idiota. No lo soporto- habló atropelladamente sin poder contener su enojo.

Qué está pasando? Exigió al menor.

Tal vez…tal vez te gusto- respondió su compañero.

Kageyama transpiro frío.

_Se dio cuenta_ pensó completamente rojo.

Tú también me gustas- dijo Shoyo mirando el pasto bajo sus pies.

Sin decir más, tiró de la polera del pelinegro y se inclinó hacia él a ojos cerrados.

El mayor lo miró con las mejillas rojas, sin entender que hacer.

Debes besarme estúpido! - Le aclaró el número 10 de karasuno mirándolo a los ojos impaciencia.

No bastó otra palabra para que el pelinegro se acercara hacia sus labios y sellará la distancia. Era su primer beso, el sonrojo estaba presente a partes iguales. Después de uno segundos, el pelinegro lo alejó con una mano.

La vergüenza se comía al pobre armador. Su ritmo cardiaco se había disparado, sentía sus mejillas arder y la oscuridad no podía ocultar su sonrojo ni sus nervios. Los malditos fuegos artificiales iluminaban todo desde el cielo. Incluso podía ver el perfil abochornado de Hinata, lo que lo incitaba a besarlo más. Cuando ya pensaba que nada era más lindo Shoyo sonriendo, este idiota se sonroja y siente que se vuelve a enamorar. No puede evitar sentirse como un completo subnormal por caer enamorado ante su antiguo enemigo.

Pero Tobio no sufriría tanto, si supiera que Shoyo está igual o peor que él.

N/A: Que puedo decir es mi nueva OTP los amo, amo tanto a Shoyo y Kageyama. Siento que son como el nuevo sasunaru (?). Este fic está basado en un doujinshi (se llama Hanami) así que la idea original no es mía. De todas formas espero que lo disfruten n_n

Si te gusta puedes mandar un review, Si no te gusta puedes mandar un review. Si no quieres hacer comentarios, puedes mandarme un reviewXD.

Aprecio cada review 3 espero que les haya gustado, saludos.


End file.
